hrrpfandomcom-20200213-history
S-115 Adelric
"The LORD is my light and my salvation- whom shall I fear? The LORD is the stronghold of my life- of whom shall I be afraid?" Name: Adelric DoB: May 29th 2511 Age (excluding cryo): 22 Age (Including Cryo):68 Gender: Male Eye Colour: Blue Hair Colour: Dark Brown Skin colour: Slight Tan Height: 7’1 Birthplace: Eridanus II Intelligence Quotient: 175 Known Medical Conditions: Very High-Functioning Asperger Syndrome, ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder), Pefect Recall (photographic memory). Affiliation: UNSC HIGHCOM Classification: SPARTAN II Class -1 Rank: Petty Officer 1st class Serial Number: S-115 Specialties: Leader, Multi threat, Recon. Adelric is a SPARTAN II Commando, like the master chief he was born on Eridanus II. He was born May 29th 2511; after he was abducted ONI sedated him and took him to reach to train along his fellow Spartans. Adelric was shunned by His peers for what could be viewed as Unacceptable Social Behaviour, whenever he could hear rifles firing or a noise. Adelric would Scream and cry, when Catherine Halsey had Adelric visit a UNSC specialist, the Specialist Diagnosed Adelric with Very High Functioning Asperger Syndrome and ADHD, Asperger Syndrome the doctor explained, was what allowed Adelric to hear, Smell, touch and feel things at Resolutions and detail to the point that some of it was extremely painful. It also revealed Adelrics problem with Communicating verbally with the other Children. Halsey had Adelric scheduled for intense Physical, Speech and Behaviourial therapy on top of his Normal Training, while Adelric initially resisted, Halsey, explained to Adelric in a way that made Adelric convinced that the treatment would be ultimately beneficial. Years of therapy and times where Halsey and Mendez would Deliberately put him in situtations where he felt uncomfortable made it almost impossible to tell Adelric had the Conditions at all, besides his Extremely high Academic and Intellectual Performance, The other Spartan came to Respect and understand Adelric and that if they ever needed to know the Muzzle Velocity Or Calibre of a certain Weapon, technical name of a vehicle or accurate recall of Intelligence reports, Adelric with his Obsession with everything about the UNSC would find the answer. Adelric was put in Spartan Green Team, Spartan Green Team were a team of Spartan II's that showed hightened senses and when compared to thier peers. When the Spartans went for Augmentations Adelric and his team were among those crippled by the process however Green team were not significantly disabled by the process, they simply entered a Coma and the UNSC didn’t know if or when the chemical imbalance in thier brains ever level, the UNSC placed them in Cryo-Sleep and closely monitored each of them. In 2547 Adelric had to be taken out of cryo due to his tube’s power supply failing. When the Naval crewmen removed him from the pod he simply woke up, he almost gave a crewmen a heart attack. Adelric was confused and Halsey was overjoyed that Adelric has awoken from his twenty-two year slumber. Adelric was extremely confused when the crewmen told him it was 2547. Adelric was slightly scared, physically he was still 14 but really he was much older than this. Almost immediately the UNSC put Adelric to work they suited him up with Mk IV MJOLNIR armour. They then sent him to Skopje as they believed the Covenant would attack it. By the time Adelric arrived to Skopje it was already under siege by the Covenant, Adelric moved on foot to the Shipbuilding headquarters on Skopje’s to reinforce Gage Yevgenny and his hopelessly outnumbered ODST’s, Adelric saved Gage Yevgenny and an ODST from approaching Covenant forces, Adelric them led to safety, destroying smaller Covenant soldiers with impunity and meeting Sangheili and Jiralhanae on equal terms. Adelric led the ODST’s to a stone castle that the Marines were using as a command centre. The Covenant's low-level energy weapons couldn't vaporize or burn the stone, just melt it slightly, making it stronger. Yevgenny soon learned that the soldier that saved him was a SPARTAN II, part of a top-secret project that the Office of Naval Intelligence had recently revealed to the public. After this was complete the surviving ODST’s, Marines and Adelric were evacuated to the UNSC Chares. From the Chares Adelric watched the Covenant glass Skopje, it showed him this wasn’t a war, but a genocide. And gave him a much grimmer outlook on the war. Adelric was taken to reach where he was given his next mission. For his next mission ONI and the UNSC wanted Adelric to go behind enemy lines for five years. He would be sent on Sanghelios on an intelligence gathering mission. But he would not go alone, The rest of green team had awakened and together they would land In the desert of Sanghelios and hid their small Prowler in the Desert here they gathered invaluable Intel such as the location of High Charity, The location of the home worlds of the Covenant species they also learnt of the existence of Halo. During their time on Sanghelios, Adelric -115, Desmond-055 and Veronica-082 gained an insight into how the Elites lived and practised their culture, this fascination with their Culture lead them to occasionally spy on the Elite war academy, and would watch the Elites train. Green Team took notes on it all and by the time Green Team left Sanghelios They had a 500,000 word report on Valuable intelligence, they took note on everything. From Fauna, to flora Green Team Observed and Researched. Together they even constructed a detailed map of Sanghelios. The Elites of the Sangheili War Academy formed a Legend about the “Sand Demons” many Sangheili took to the desert in an attempt to claim the Sand Demons lives. No Elite that ever ventured into the Desert never returned, many Sangheili simply believed they were claimed by the harsh heat of the Desert. But the Minors of the Academy thought otherwise, they all wanted the Honour of Green team’s slayer and it was one party of elites that caught Adelric’s attention, the party was led by an officer and Ultra, Green Team followed them un-seen for three days watching them it wasn’t until the Elites reached an Oasis that Green Team Struck, as the elite minors drunk with the Ultra on-guard Desmond lept from the oasis’s waters stabbing two Minors in the face before dragging them both below the blood filled waters ; Veronica then charged out of the sand with a shotgun and jumped on the Elite officers back, the officer shook violently but Veronica kept a steady grip and shot the Elite officers head off creating a sheet of brains and blood over the Desert sand. Veronica them dived into the Oasis waters leaving the Ultra extremely confused and enraged. The ultra-drew his sword while looking around. The Ultra’s chest suddenly recoiled with blood spurting high from its armour. It then fell to the ground. Desmond and Veronica both emerged from the oasis and were shortly joined by their team leader Adelric. Adelric and the others surrounded the wounded elite Desmond and Veronica watched as the Two enemies conversed, the Ultra said "if you have any sense of honour, you shall end my life with my sword". Adelric picked up the elites sword and plunged it into the Ultra's chest as the elite faded away Adelric said "rest in peace, warrior of Sanghelios". The trio buried the Elites beneath the sand along with so many others. But as a symbol of respect Adelric took the Ultra’s Energy Sword. Adelric didn’t hate Elites in reality he respected them and their Culture. He decided to keep the Sword, to him it was more of a gain of Honour and he knew any Elites that he would later battle would see his possession of the Sword as a sign that demanded their respect. When Green Team left aboard their prowler Adelric felt sad, he had grown attached to Sanghelios and you could say he thought of it as a somewhat second home. He followed Cole protocol allowing his A.I Odin to plot random jumps before making the final slipspace jump to Earth Green Team then entered Cryo sleep until they would arrive at Earth. But sometime during Slipspace, the slipspace drive malfunctioned and Odin made an emergency slipspace exit near Harvest, after this exit Odin sent out a distress signal and shortly afterwards an Unknown Phoenix-Class colony ship picked up Green Team’s prowler shortly after the recovery of the prowler Brutes boarded the ship and killed all its occupants the ship’s Captain dis-engaged Green Team’s Prowler and it was caught in the gravitational field of Harvest and crashed in the polar region. The brutes thinking Green Team was dead returned to their Corvette that was docked to the side of the Phoenix but it is unknown if they ever left, it was here he lay for almost twenty- four years. The UNSC found Adelric when they detected an energy source in Polar region of Harvest, where no Re-colonization had taken place; the UNSC dispatched an investigation team. There they found an old ONI Prowler whose only occupant was a SPARTAN II in Cryo. The UNSC moved the pod to a secure location before opening it. When they opened it Adelric was extremely confused, it was here that his SPARTAN II status was confirmed, he was briefed on the current Situation and that he would be sent to Earth for a de-briefing. The UNSC HIGHCOM was delighted to learn of a surviving SPARTAN II. Adelric presented his Intelligence to UNSC High Command. It was good intelligence but it was virtually useless as they were at peace with the Elites and the Covenant had dissolved. Late 2778, two year’s since he was debriefed, physically he was now twenty one years old, but really he would be in at least his late sixties. UNSC High Command was seeing plans for him to return to the battlefield as The Insurrection has re-arisen and ONI believes the Neo-Covenant were planning an Attack. Adelric has settled back well, and an Order just got sent through for a suit of MJOLNIR Mk. VI to be fashioned for him. His old Suit would be placed in the Museum Of Humanity. Adelric was saddened to know that he was the only known SPARTAN II still alive, he constantly thought of his old teammates, he remembered the times they spent together on reach. He misses Halsey he saw her as a kind of mother. Adelric was bored sitting on Earth, because he was the last SPARTAN II the UNSC brass couldn’t decide what to do with him. His Training record is most impressive, he showed great intelligence when he hacked into Halsey’s supposedly unhackable personal Computer, it is unknown who taught him how to hack however many of the other SPARTAN’s believe Halsey taught him herself, however he was caught and was punished by Mendez for being caught. His deep reconnaissance mission also impressed them; the ability to remain Undetected behind enemy lines on Sanghelios for Five Years greatly impressed them. His ability to survive in the harsh environment of Sanghelios was an incredible feat of survivability that the UNSC saw as a great asset. Despite most of the Intelligence in his report being irrelevant, it did give the UNSC incredible insight to Elite Culture and religion. His detailed map also gave them information of the Terrain of Sanghelios. The location of all the aliens’ home worlds also proved valuable. The UNSC also gained a copy of the Writ of Union from Adelric’s report. When war finally broke out with the Neo-Covenant Adelric was still being fitted with his MJOLNIR Mk. VI, Adelric was frustrated that he couldn’t join the Spartan III’s in their defence on Luna or Algolis. But he knew that his time would come. During his time on Earth Adelric visited the Hill Side monument where he paid his respects to the fallen. Before he left he saluted the monument, and said “Oly Oly Oxen Free, All out in the free, we’re all free." He then departed. Adelric was a Christian, and that night he said a prayer for all his fallen comrades. He was then shipped to Songnam to be fitted and test his new suit of MJOLNIR Mk. VI it wasn’t the Standard Mk.VI either it was equipped with the limited ability to Manipulate energy shields as such Adelric discovered he could “cast” energy shields out in front of him when in danger at the cost of a portion of his suits energy shielding, he also discovered that it was equipped with an Active Camouflage Module allowing him to move unseen. Adelric thoroughly enjoyed using the suit and commenting on its Energy shielding and stealth Capabilities. Adelric was shocked that a fellow Spartan named Samantha designed his armour, he commented that she must be a genius she was also pleased to know the suit would soon be fully ready in mid-late April. He then Departed to UNSC HIGHCOM HQ in Australia here he was extensively briefed on the Neo-Covenant and Insurrection threat he was also briefed on advancements in technology and tactics. The UNSC was in desperate need for good intelligence. Adelric’s trust for ONI was little the only person he had grown to trust from ONI was Doctor Halsey; he never liked the way ONI did things. Now Adelric waits at Songnam for this “Samantha” Person. After joining Samantha and Hyperion on Earth, they boarded the UNSC Reclaimer-Class Super carrier in search of the Phoenix-class colony ship that recovered Green Team’s Prowler. Adelric secretly hoped that he would find his missing teammates fate on-board the ‘ghost ship’. Behavioural Notes and physical on Adelric -Exhibits strong beliefs in Values and Morals -Due to high Gravity on Sanghelios Adelric and green team have exhibited increased speed and mucle mass when compared to other Spartans due to the high gravity of sanghelios -Excellent Sniper -Very Calm, more pressure that gets put on the Calmer he gets -Very Intelligent, Analysing and digesting information doesn’t seem to tire Adelric -unlike his fellow Spartans whom have Zen beliefs he Follows the Christian Doctrine known as Sola Fide or "Justification by faith" -Fascinated by Covenant Society, Culture and Technology -Very tolerant to Pain -Has a high amount of agility and Stamina -has problems with trusting people , extremely Loyal to those he does -seems to have issues following orders from people he doesn’t trust -Has a much higher calorie intake due to Extreme energy needs to sustain the high activity of his brain and body. -Has a Strong sense of Honour and good self-Discipline -Described by a UNSC servicewomen as Tall, Dark and Handsome Special Equipment issued: Semi-Automatic Special Applications Rifle, 79 calibre (20mm) (Fires a High Explosive, Armour Piercing, High Velocity Round) Type-1 Energy Sword MJOLNIR Mk VI suit (Unique Design) “Smart” A.I Odin (Previous). Two Wrist-mounted Energy Wrist Blades With 'Venerated Warrior' etched into the plasma of each blade They are coloured white and the length of the blades can extend out to Two feet. Quotes and log entries of S-115 Adelric "Through one ear, and out the other". -Upon obtaining a headshot on Skopje "Spartan 115 will make an excellent soldier and leader, when Franklin asked me if i was worried, i replied with 'Only for those whom he is sent against' -Catherine Halsey "Need a hand Sergeant?" -Adelric to Gage Yevgenney "there is nothing more in this world i love more than being a Spartan". -Adelric to Desmond on Sanghelios "i won't let Chief Mendez, Halsey or the others down. I will continue to protect Earth and humanity until the end". -Aderics personal log entry